barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: The Upgradening
(Opening Theme) --Construction sound coming from Barbie's closet. Barbie and her friends waiting in her beroom-- Nikki: You sre this is a good idea? --Loud thud-- Ken: My lady. Your new closet awaits! --All excited-- Closet: Barbie! Barbie! Your dimwitted mail companion has been making unauthorized modifications to your wardrobe environment. Ken: Give it a rest! Sirkethead! Barbie: It's okay Closet. I authorized the upgrades. Closet: You what?! He could not build -Ken sticks tongue out- his way out of a paper bag! --Closet puts paper bag to Ken's head-- Ken: I built you. Closet (on couch): I canot believe that this plastic headed moron is my creator. It is so embarassing. Ken (from distance): Closet! Did you difried your harddrive? Closet: In a minute! Ken: Barbie, how many hours a day do yu spend deciding what to wear? Closet: Barbie averages 3. 25 hours per day. Barbie: Mmm, I'v actually lost seventeen doll years because of it. --Midge, Teresa and Nikki counting how many doll years-- Ken: Well, no more! I present to you, matchin' fashion machine! --Barbie went to the machie. Ken started the machine. Machine matched Barbie's clothes-- Barbie: Perfect! Teresa: Oooh! Nikki: Awsome! Midge: Aaah! Closet: I could have pulled that onsomble out of my USB port. Ken: Next up! The mood matrix! --Barbie steps into the mood matrix-- Ken: This baby determines your mood and changes the color of your outfit to match! --Barbie's outfit turned into pink-- Closet: Who has ever heard of a pink mood Barbie: I'm always in a pink mood. --Ken smiles at Closet. Closet pretends to smile at Ken. Ken walks away. Closet stared at Ken angrily-- Ken: And finally, the piecetullerizistance. Tada! --Ken showed a vending machine. Ken cranked the lever. Ken: Imagine having all your accesories at the press of a button. --Ken puts a dollar in the machine. Ken pressed a button. Barbie's purse went out of the machine-- Midge: Whoohoo! Barbie: I love it! You've done it again! --Closet disappointed-- Nikki: Oh no you didn't! --Closet went away suspiciously. Nikki at the matchin' fashion machine-- Nikki: Socks with sandals, holiday knitsweaters, and sweatbands? Look at me! --Teresa at the modd matrix-- Teresa: Nooooo!!!!! --Teresa wearing plad with stripes-- Teresa: The horror!! Ken: It was working just fine a moment ago. --Midge at the vending machine-- Midge: You dollar eating dollar eater ater! Give me the purse! Ken: Here Midge! Let me help you. --Ken puts dollar in machine. Ken pressed button. Purse is stuck. Ken pressed the button a lot of times-- Ken: Why you!!! --Punches machine-- Ken: I'm sorry Barbie. I've ruinned your closet. And even worse, I'v lost my last dollar in this thing! --Midge, Teresa, Nikki complaining-- Barbie: It's okay! You'll be okay. --Taffy smelled something. She opened some curtains. Behind curtains was Closet controlling all the machines-- Closet: Ha ha ha! Shoo shoo! Canine, pay no attention to a robot behind curtain. Barbie: What in the world? --Closet surprised-- Barbie: Closet, what is the meaing of this? Closet: I, he, you. I am so sorry Barbie. I was threatened by Ken's brilliant modifications. Barbie: Aw, Closet, there's room for both of you in my life. Now don't you have something to say t Ken? Closet: I'm sorry father. Ken! I'm mean Ken. Ken: I guess I forgive you. Hey! Who's up for sherbit? Everbody: Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! --They all went out for sherbit except Closet-- Closet: Aw! Hey there cutie! Do you know an IT specialist because you're making my CPU malfunction. --Vending machine squirts out all the coins to Closet-- (Closing Theme)